Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes was a vampire and one of the main female characters on The Vampire Diaries. She was the daughter of William Forbes II and Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Prior to her transition into a vampire, she was known for her insecurities, which caused her to be excessively competitive, mainly with Elena. She wass best friends with Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. She was also close friends with Matt Donovan and Niklaus Mikaelson. Earlier in the series Caroline begins dating Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, who encourages her to become more caring, kind and selfless. In the Season One finale, Caroline is severely injured in a car wreck and suffers from internal bleeding. Because Caroline's situation was looking pretty bleak, Bonnie and Elena agree that Damon Salvatore should heal Caroline by feeding her his blood. Later, after Caroline's health has improved, Caroline is smothered to death in the hospital by Katherine Pierce, who was aware that Damon had healed Caroline, therefore knowingly turned her into a vampire. Katherine plans to use Caroline to her own advantage by manipulating her and eventually giving her to Klaus to kill in the sacrifice. Damon rescues her and Tyler Lockwood, however, and the deal made by Katherine is forfeited. She attended Mystic Falls High School, where she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, honor student, head of the dance committees, Mystic Falls beautification committee, head of the recycling program, "Go Green" campaign, Miss Mystic Falls, and one of the most popular girls in the school. She later attends Whitmore College with Elena and Bonnie. Caroline's new vampire nature adds difficulty to her relationship with Matt and this eventually causes them to break up despite their love for each other. Matt's friend, Tyler, falls for Caroline after she helps him with his first full moon after she witnessed him triggering the werewolf gene when he accidently killed Sarah. After a while, she realizes that she's in love with Tyler too, so they begin a romantic relationship which had ended for good in Monster's Ball. Klaus also falls for her, claiming he fancies her because she's beautiful, strong, full of light, "too smart to be seduced by him", and he enjoys her but in 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls to see the supposed death of Katherine. While he is in the woods with Caroline, he asks her to be honest about her feelings for him and that as soon as they are done with that conversation, he is going to walk away and never come back. They ended up having sex. Caroline was a member of the Forbes Family. Early Life Caroline was born on October 10, 1992, to Bill Forbes and Elizabeth Forbes in Mystic Falls, Virginia. However, her father left and divorced her mother after revealing that he was gay, and later began a relationship with a man named Steven, whom also had a daughter. During her childhood Caroline befriended Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, and at some point Elena tried to decide which of her traits were the most annoying, her control freakiness or her delusional positivity. Elena told Stefan that in the second grade Caroline had Elena help her build a Barbie castle. In December 22, 2007, Caroline is fifteen years old and a freshman at Mystic Falls High School and is also helping her town prepare for the Mystic Falls Lighting of the Tree Ceremony. It is revealed that her parents are still together but it can be assumed that they were having issues in their marriage and Bill was also having an affair with a man named Steven by this time. She also got excited when Elena revealed that she was going to convince her parents to let Bonnie stay for the holidays as they've never spent an holiday apart from each other. However, her father left and divorced her mother after revealing that he was gay, and began a relationship with Steven, whom also had a daughter. In December 22, 2008, Caroline is a sophomore at Mystic Falls High School, at this point. Unseen, during the events of Season One and December 22, 2011, Caroline and her friends did secret santa and Stefan Salvatore gave Caroline a keyring snowglobe of Mystic Falls, which dissapointed her and she also gave Bonnie a gift. The Vampire Diaries |-|Seasons One to Four= Go here. |-|Season Five Personality |-|Human= Caroline was one of the popular girls at school, the captain of the cheerleading squad, and was organizing the parties and always displaying a high degree of leadership among her friends. Beautiful and chic, she was also very strong and determined, much like her mother, Elizabeth Forbes. She was extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She had a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior and high social prestige, underneath it all Caroline was very insecure, neurotic, and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tended to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Elena, as she always felt she was in Elena's shadow. She considers Elena her competition when it comes to life in general. When she started dating Matt Donovan she began to see life in a less shallow manner and Caroline overcame these insecurities and became confident in herself. |-|Vampire= Becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, which she proves when comforting Tyler on the night of his first full moon and refusing to leave him, despite knowing that one bite would kill her. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Moreover, despite having killed a man, she hadn't killed again in several months, thus showing an impressive amount of control for a newly turned vampire. This continues throughout the series: in season 4, Caroline was described as an "expert" in self-control. It seems that she does not desire the cure, as Klaus puts it, "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Being a vampire has helped show her what she could do with her life. She could see the world and have a thousand more birthdays. It was Klaus who showed her that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions and with her immortality and abilities as a vampire, she is free. Physical Appearance CandiceAccola_s4.jpg Wee3.png TVDS3_(11).jpg 3x09-01.jpg 690501eed08a17a390049733776c1942.jpg Clothesseason22.png Wee6.png Season2CastCandice.jpg Caroline was a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She is also one of the tallest womans in the series. She stand's 5'8. Since Caroline was introduced, her style has changed drastically, seemingly since her transition into a vampire. As a human, Caroline's clothing style included pinks and yellows, expressively bright colors which would draw attention to herself. Caroline took care of her appearance, always making sure to match her hairstyle and accessories to her daily outfits. Caroline's accessories were very eye-catching; large earrings, small bags, jewelry, and hairbands. The one color Caroline is rarely seen wearing is the color "blue", as she told Damon that her clothes seemed too tight on her body. In the later seasons, Caroline's clothing choices changed to a laid back, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear pale t-shirts, skinny jeans, high-boots; and the color isn't as bright and attracting as it once was. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. Her style in season two wasn't as eye-catching as it was once was, preferring paler colors instead of bright colors. In season three, she wore a mixture of floral dresses and skirts with colorful cardigans and sandals, and dark jeans and jackets over bright colored shirts. During the Mikaelsons' Ball, she wore a blue-grey dress with very little makeup and hair pulled back. In Season Four, she chose to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasion would resort to wearing paler colors, skirts and tops. Her make-up choice has changed somewhat over the seasons, in early seasons, she wore much makeup, particularly lip glosses and lots of black eye-makeup to make her green eyes stand out; however in later seasons, she wears a much more natural look, with little to no make-up. Attitude towards humans As a new vampire, Caroline remains loyal towards humans, despite her blood lust. After murdering her first human, Caroline felt extremely guilty over her actions. Stefan teaches her to adjust to her new life as a vampire and she is now able to feed without severely harming or killing someone. Caroline is the vampire with the fewest attacks on humans in the series, and always has great control with her bloodlust and has been rated as the best vampire among them. Like Damon and Elena, she drinks human blood from blood bags instead of hunting humans or animals. Relationships *Elizabeth and Caroline (Mother & Daughter) *Caroline and Bill (Father & Daughter) *Tyler and Caroline (Ex-boyfriend/Freinds/Both were killed by Nadia) *Niklaus and Caroline (Close Friends/Former Enemies/Both have feelings for each other) *Caroline and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Stefan and Caroline (Best Friends) *Elena and Caroline (Best Friends) *Klaus, Caroline and Tyler (Former Love triangle) *Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Caroline and Matt (Ex-boyfriend/Childhood Friends) *Damon and Caroline (Ex-boyfriend/Frenemies/Allies) *Katherine and Caroline (Enemies/Allies) *Hayley and Caroline (Enemies) *Caroline and Silas (Enemies) *Caroline and Jesse (Friends) *Caroline and Rebekah (Friends) *Nadia and Caroline (Enemies) *Wes and Caroline (Enemies) *Alaric and Caroline (Friends) *Caroline and Jeremy (Friends) Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Firday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''The Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wold'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' (cameo) *''The End of The Affir'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Picture of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''The Beginning of the End'' (Flashback only/No lines) *''All Hell Breaks Loose'' *''My Haunted Heart'' *''End of Days'' (both parts) Trivia *Caroline's birthday is October 10 and her astrological sign is Libra. *Caroline thinks Stefan and Elena together are "epic" (My Brother's Keeper) and was a huge supporter of them. *Caroline was the one to find Vicki Donovan's corpse, who was turned by Damon. Caroline was also turned by Damon. **Unlike Vicki, Caroline wasn't turned into a vampire by Damon intentionally, having been killed by Katherine. Damon turned Vicki out of boredom. *Rose, Damon, Katherine, Nadia, Caroline and Stefan have all received a werewolf bite. *Caroline is the vampire who has been tortured the most in the series: *#''Daddy Issues, kidnapped by Jules and tortured by Brady as retribution for Mason Lockwood's murder. *#The Birthday, ''The Hybrid & The End of The Affir, kidnapped by Carol Lockwood & tortured by Bill Forbes for being a vampire. *#''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, kidnapped and tortured by Kimberly to defeat Tyler as the alpha of the pack. *#My Haunted Heart, kidnapped by The Travellers and tortured by Markos for use as leverage. *#End of Days'', kidnapped by Nadia and tortured by Wes Maxfield for further progress on his research on the "Ripper Virus". *Caroline is the only character who has not seen Mikael. *She agreed to go on a date with Klaus in order to help her friends. *Caroline is Klaus' favorite person to draw. *Caroline brings out Klaus' humanity and playful side. *Caroline liked Klaus' painting of the snowflake; she said that there was something lonely about it in which Klaus took as a compliment. *Caroline is the first vampiric character in the series to inject her blood directly into a human heart in order to save that character (her mother's) life. *Caroline is the first character in the series to be a victim of mind control/compulsion while having vervain in her system. *Caroline and Gregor are the only characters to have been killed by both Katherine and Nadia Petrova. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists